I Want You
by XxLynChanxX
Summary: Chad knows he can't live without Sonny, and he knows that if he lost her over an award, he would never forgive himself. Set at the end of 'Sonny with a Choice', when Sonny is breaking things off with Chad. Semi-Drabble.


"You won your recount," Sonny said angrily. "But you lost me." Chad didn't know what to feel. He never felt complete unless he was with Sonny, and he had blown it over an award that wouldn't even matter three years from now. Carefully, he picked up the stupid thing, looking at it.

The sixth straight Tween Choice Award for Mackenzie Falls. Why did it matter? He should've let Sonny win it. She deserved it so much more than he did. She was kind, selfless, sweet, funny, beautiful...everything he had always thought he was. At this point, Chad didn't even feel like his usual good-looking self. He felt dirty and disgusting. The award in his hands was filling him with rage. He didn't want this award. He wanted Sonny. The award slipped from his hands, crashing to the floor.

"I don't want it," he said.

"Don't be stupid. You won it." Sonny leaned to pick up the award, but Chad's hands on her shoulders stopped her.

"I was stupid for demanding the recount. I thought that winning was everything. I thought...winning would fix things. I was wrong. Winning made it worse. You deserve the award so much more. I'd rather have you over a stupid award anyway."

Sonny's big brown eyes met his, and like always, he got nervous. They'd been together so long now, but her eyes never failed to make him a big fool. He tucked her hair behind her ear and Sonny looked down.

"Don't do this to me, Sonny," he begged. This was rare. Chad Dylan Cooper did not beg. Chad Dylan Cooper didn't choose girls over awards either, but Sonny was worth so much more.

"All you ever care about is yourself," Sonny whispered. "I can't be with someone who does things like that."

"I can work on that. Sonny, please...I don't usually say this to anyone but myself, but you bring out the better side in me. Before I met you, I was so much worse than I am now." Chad smiled half-heartedly.

"The time we had together..."

"Have, Sonny. The time we have," Chad wasn't letting go of her. He would never forgive himself if he let her go without a fight.

"Chad,"

"Sonny," he had to do it now. The words he was afraid to say. It was his last hope. If Sonny still wanted to break up with him, he had no chance at winning her over.

"I..." Sonny began, but Chad placed a single finger on her lips. If he didn't say it now, he never would.

"I love you, Sonny Monroe. I love the way your big brown eyes make me look like a fool. I love the way you care about everyone, even Tawni. Most of all, I love the way I feel when I'm with you. If you end things now, Sonny, I won't feel that way ever again. Please, Sonny...give me one last chance."

Chad's arms wrapped around Sonny's waist on instinct, and the look in Sonny's eyes told him all he needed to know. He had messed up, big time. He was selfish and childish.

"I..."

"I guess you want me to leave then...right?" Chad made to leave, but Sonny wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I love you too, Chad." Sonny said. "If you swear you'll change this time, I might be able to see about giving you that last chance." a smile played on her lips, and Chad couldn't fight the urge to kiss her. His lips met hers, and he was reminded of their first kiss. They had almost broken up then too, and a kiss exactly like this one made them realize they could never be just friends. It was like Sonny had said when he asked her out:

'When two people are this right for each other, there's only one thing to do', and Chad Dylan Cooper knew exactly what it was...

_**~XoXo~**_

**AN: yeah...not the greatest ending ever but I've had this idea for a while and, since it's 100% impossible for me to have Chad, him being with Sonny is the next best thing. I feel so baby-ish saying this, but I cried for a long time when they broke up, and even more when it turned out they didn't get back together. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, please review if it's not too much trouble!**


End file.
